


Vid: Survivor

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Companions, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Life after the Doctor.  (Multi-companion vid.)





	Vid: Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Club Vivid 2015.

**Title:** Survivor

**Music:** Survivor/I Will Survive by the Glee Cast

**Fandom:** Doctor Who (all eras)

**Length:** 3:12

**Download:** HERE (zip file with subtitles) 


End file.
